The List
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana has turned into her later ego Snixx. Santana has a List. This list contains the girls of Glee. Snixx has taken over Santana to get the job done by going on a sex adventure with each girl on the list. Snixx will be teaching these girls a lesson on her adventure. G!p Santana/Snixx
1. Terri

The List

Okay guys this is some new and freaky shit lol. I do not own Glee or any characters. Warning lots of sex and cum.

Santana's body is currently taken over by Snixx. Of course Snixx is her later ego when she ends up having rage. So Santana thought it would be fun to bring out Snixx for this story. Santana has had a lot of problems with the Females of Glee and she's tired of it. So she makes a list of girls who's she going to teach a lesson to by fucking them. Snixx has gotten her list Santana has made for her and she is going to get the job done.

Here we go guys. Enjoy.

From this point on no Santana until the end when she changes back.

List of Names

Terri

Shelby

April

Holly

Emma

Cassandra July

Bree

Sunshine

Harmony

Kitty

Sugar

Rachel

Mercedes

Tina

Marley

Quinn

Brittany

Chapter 1: Terri

Terri is the first person on the list. Snixx does not like this woman especially after what she did to Mr. Shue. Terri always eyeballed her wrong or was always talking shit. She is surprised that she still lives here in Lima. Snixx has a game plan for fucking Terri. This woman is so going to get it. As of right now she is standing in front of Terri's door hoping that the woman is home so she can teach her how to keep her smart ass remarks to her damn self. She knocks and hears the door open.

"Oh hell no." Terri says.

"Nice to see you too Terri."

"How did you even find me?" The Blonde Questions.

"Your neighbors. They said that you're the only one on the block that be talking shit. So I figured it was you." She told her.

"Fuck off Santana." Terri hisses.

"It's Snixx. You're talking to Snixx sweetheart. Santana is not here right now, but I could highly leave her a message. Now let me in before I force myself in." Snixx growls.

Terri is scared so she lets her in and closes the door behind her. She is looking around the house and she is kind of impressed with how Terri has kept up herself. She turns to look at her.

"So nice place." Snixx compliments her.

"Thanks. Why are you here?"

"To teach you a lesson."

"A lesson? What are you going to teach me huh, how to sing?" Terri stares at her.

"Very funny, but no. I'm going to teach you how to stop talking shit about people. Your neighbors are having problems with their marriage because you're spreading rumors about their spouses cheating on them."

"H-how do you know that?" Terri is shocked.

"Snixx knows everything."

"It's that Emma. It's her fault me and Will divorced."

"No your ego did that. Will loved you, but now he's happy."

"Oh goody."

"I'm tired of your fucking mouth Terri."

"What are you going to do hit me?" Terri is pushing Snixx's buttons.

Snixx just kisses Terri. Terri starts to hit her chest, but sinks into the kiss when she feels Snixx's tounge in her mouth. Terri moans into the kiss as she wraps her arms around her neck. Snixx pulls away biting her lip. She rips her and Terri's clothes off leaving butt naked in her living room where anybody could see them, but Snixx doesn't care, she going to teach Terri a lesson.

"Get on your knees." Snixx demands.

Terri gets on her knees just like she was told to do. Snixx unzips her pants revealing her 10 inch hard cock. Terri just stares at it like she's never seen one before.

"Yeah I know it's big." She runs her hand through her black hair.

"H-how do you even get that big? Will wasn't this damn big." Terri is eyeballing her cock.

"Don't worry about that. Now here's what's going to happen Terri. You're going to suck my dick and I'm going to come in your mouth and all over your slutty ass face, then I'm going to eat you out and you better not cum, then after that I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your own name. Now suck my cock bitch." Snixx tells her with force.

Terri does what she is told and takes her cock into her mouth.

"Oh shit. Your slutty mouth is so fucking good." Snixx moans.

Terri slurps all around her dick. Terri loves the feeling of having someone being in control. Snixx throws her head back and grips Terri's hair.

"Oh fuck baby!" Snixx is in heaven.

Terri deep throats Snixx's cock. Terri feels her pussy getting wet, Snixx grabs her blonde locks harder tugging on it. Snixx thought it would be a good idea to fuck her throat so she does. She thrust into Terri's mouth.

"Oh yeah take this big cock into that mouth baby. Oh shit."

"hhmmhm." Terri can't get nothing out.

"I know it feels good baby. You don't have to tell me how much you love me fucking your slutty mouth with my big dick." Snixx thrusts even faster than before.

"Hmmmmhh." Terri wants to tell her something, but Snixx is fucking her mouth too good.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!"Snixx moans.

Terri has her eyes closed and her salvia is dripping out of her mouth. Snixx is fucking her mouth hard and she likes it.

"Oh baby here it comes and you better swallow it all!" Snixx comes hard inside of Terri's mouth.

Terri tries to take as much as she can. Some of Snixx's cum drips from her mouth, she tries to wipe it, but Snixx catches her and she is pissed.

"I thought I said swallow it all. Why is my cum on the floor?" Snixx raises and eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. But it was too much." Terri tells her.

"I don't care Terri. You did this to yourself."

"Fuck you Santana." Terri growls.

Oh that fucking did it right there. Terri doesn't know who the fuck she is talking to. Snixx grabs her forcefully and spreads Terri's lips with her cock.

"You're gonna get it now Terri."

"No I'm sorry baby." Terri begs.

"Really? Are you?"

"Yes I didn't meant what I said."

"How do I know that? I mean I'm in charge here, whatever I say goes. All you had to do what drink all of my cum up."

"I'll do it. I promise."

"Fine. Suck it again and you better not miss one single fucking drop pf my cum. My cum is not for the floor it's for that slutty ass mouth and pussy. You waste my shit and you're going to get punished. Understood?!" Snixx says.

Terri sucks Snixx's cock all over again. She takes Snixx's hands and puts them on her head. Terri moans around her cock sending vibrations to it.

"Oh fuck baby." Snixx is getting head twice and she loves it.

"I love sucking your big cock baby." Terri tells her.

"Oh yeah baby. I love that dirty mouth. Hmm keep sucking my cock baby. I'm gonna come in your mouth." She needs her mouth.

Terri places her hot warm mouth onto her cock again. Terri loves it. Snixx is in control know and she can't do anything about it. Terri sucks, slurps and licks Snixx's cock. Terri licks the base of her cock.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming!"

"Hmm come for me baby." Terri sucks the tip and it was over for Snixx.

"Oh fuucckk" Snixx comes harder than she did the last time.

Terri is being obedient and swallow all of Snixx's come. She pulls Terri up and kisses her. Terri and Snixx both moan into the kiss. Snixx is tasting herself while she's exploring Terri's mouth. Snixx pulls away leaving Terri disappointed that the kiss is over.

"Lay on couch and spread your legs. You deserve a reward baby." Snixx is stroking her cock.

Terri lays onto her couch and spreads her legs like a good girl. Snixx walks over to her while stroking her big cock. Snixx throws her head back and moans as she jerks off.

"I'm cumming again! Snixx aims her dick towards Terri's face cumming all over it. Snixx comes down from her high.

"Hmm you taste so fucking good baby." Terri takes more of Snixx's come into her mouth like its dessert.

"I know. Now I'm going to eat you out now. Don't come and you better hold it all in until I tell you." Snixx just dives into Terri's pussy without getting a responds back from the older woman. Terri moans when she makes contact with her pussy.

"Oh yeah baby." Terri moans.

Snixx just moans into her pussy. She is actually eating something that's fucking delicious. She grips Terri's thighs as she eat the woman out. She sticks her tongue into Terri's hole and Terri goes nuts above her.

"Yes baby! Right there! Oh my god!" Terri needs to come.

Snixx replaces her tongue with her fingers. She decides to suck Terri's clit while fingering her. Teri moans deeply.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Terri shrieks.

She sucks and fingers her harder. Terri can't handle not coming. She needs to come immediately. She knows if she does she will get punished and she doesn't want that so she tries to hold it.

"I need to come." Terri says.

"Don't come Terri."

Terri pussy tightens around Snixx's fingers and she's trying not to come, but damn Snixx is finger fucking her good right now. The Latina rises up and takes one of Terri's nipples in her mouth. Terri moans at the contact. She just keeps fingering the girl. Terri loves this.

"Shit I'm gonna come baby." Terri moans out.

Snixx stops what's she's doing and pulls her fingers out of Terri's pussy. She stands up and looks down at the older blonde and smirks. Terri just looks at her with lust. She stands in front of her and lines her cock up with Terri's entrance.

"Fuck me!" Terri demands

"Are you demanding me woman!" The Latina raises an eyebrow

"I'm wet."

"And? You want my dick huh?"

"Yes please. I'll let you to come in me. Just fuck me like you mean it! Terri is begging.

Snixx didn't have to be told twice. She thrusts into Terri without warning and they both moan at the contact. The Latina is thrusting so hard inside of Terri.

"Oh shit baby. Oh your cock feels so good inside my pussy baby." Terri moans.

"You like this dick baby?"

"I love it so much."

"I love your tight pussy baby. Squeezing my cock so fucking good." Snixx moans.

"Fuck. Give it to me harder baby!"

Snixx pounds the fuck out of Terri. Terri has never felt this damn good before. Snixx is right she needs to keep her fucking mouth shut. Terri knew she was wrong about what she did, especially to Will. All you hear in the room are grunts and moans. The raven haired beauty is pounding Terri so hard that their skin are smacking together. She grabs Terri's thighs and pounds deeper inside of her.

"Oh my god! Yes baby right there!" Terri is screaming at this point.

"Ugh so fucking good baby. Yeah look at you Terri being a fucking slut. You like my cock fucking that slutty ass cunt? Huh baby? You like me pounding this pussy?" Snixx goes harder with her thrusts.

"Oh shit. I love it so fucking much."

"What are you?"

"I'm a slut."

"That's right. What are you a slut for baby?"

"I'm a slut for your cock baby."

"Are you going to talk shit again?" Snixx is thrusting even faster inside of Terri.

"No! Oh don't stop baby. Make me sorry!"

"Oh I will." Snixx goes even faster making her eyes roll to the back of her head"

"Yes! Yes! Yes baby! Yes fucking Yes!" Terri yells.

"Oh shit! Are you going to apologize to your neighbors?"

"Yes!"

"You going to say sorry to Will?"

"Yes I promise!"

"Such a pretty pussy I'm fucking." Snixx takes her thumbs and spreads Terri's pussy lips apart watching her cock go in and out the woman's hole. Her dick is so wet from Terri's juices and she loves it.

"God baby. Hmm my pussy feels so fucking full!"

"Turn around."

Terri turns around with her legs hanging off of the Couch. Snixx slides her down where Terri's ass is in front of her dick.

SMACK

"Oh shit!" Terri yells.

"What's my name baby?"

SMACK

"Snixx!"

SMACK

"Have you been naughty?"

SMACK

"Yes I have."

"Why?"

SMACK

"Because I'm a naughty little whore!"

"That's right baby. Who's whore are you?"

SMACK

SMACK

"Oh fuck baby. I'm your whore."

"Oh I know baby." The Latina thrust into the blonde from behind"

"YES!"

"Oh shit. Ugh fuck baby my dick feels so good right now."

"Hmm fuck it good baby."

"Always." She thrusts harder where you hear wet slapping sounds echoing through the room.

"Fuck I'm close."

SMACK

"Take this dick. Take it all filling the slutty pussy."

"Yes I'm such a fucking slut for you dick. God it feels so good." The older blonde eyes are in the back of fucking head right now.

"I love your pussy." The younger girl reaches around and rubs Terri's clit hard.

"Right there."

"I'm coming baby!" Snixx takes her right thumb and rubs it on Terri's swollen clit.

"Oh god baby I'm coming." Terri cries.

"Cum for me baby. Cum for Snixx Fucking come on this big cock." Snixx rubs her clit faster.

"Oh shit!" Terri comes hard around Snixx's cock.

"Oh fuck baby. That's it. Take it all baby." Snixx comes hard inside that tight pussy.

"I love it. Oh your cum feels so good in my pussy." Terri is breathing heavy right now. That was the best fucking sex she has ever had. She has learned her lesson. Snixx falls onto Terri. They're both panting heavily. They kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance. Terri wraps her arms around her neck. Snixx deepens the kiss and they both moan. Snixx is still inside of Terri and she's not getting out until she feels like it. She still has her thumb on the woman's clit. Snixx pulls away.

"Now don't make me have to coming over here like this again."

"Yes Snixx."

"Now here's what's going to happen. I'm staying here tonight and in the morning you're going to apologize to everyone and you're going to go to McKinley with me so you can say sorry to Will. You understand me slut?" She pulls Terri up by her hair looking her straight into her eyes.

"Yes your slut understands." Terri says.

"Good girl." Snixx pulls back out of Terri's pussy a little and thrusts hard back inside.

"Oh fuck." Terri moans.

"No more dick for you." Snixx pulls out with her cum leaking out of Terri's pussy.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry Snixx."

"I know. Have you learned you lesson?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good because you like getting pussy torn up by a big cock don't you?"

"Yes I did. I'm a good girl now."

"Good."

"Can we go again?" The blonde wants some more of that dick.

Yes. Now come on and fix me something to eat." Snixx smack her ass when she walks by.

"Yes ma'am. Terri walks to the kitchen with Snixx trailing behind her.

Snixx did as she promised. She and Terri fucked all night long until Morning. Terri came at least 7 times. She had never felt so damn good in her life. That's exactly what she needed a good pounding. After they were finished she and Snixx fell asleep with Snixx's cock still inside of her.

The next morning Terri and Snixx are walking through the hallways of McKinley. Terri spots Will and pulls him to the side. The Latina pull Terri into her.

"You know what to do slut?"

"Yes baby I do."

"Good. Because if I see unhappy by you ever again." Snixx sticks her hand into her pants fingering deeply. "You will be fucking sorry. Understand me?" The Latina growls still finger fucking her.

"Yes baby. Oh shit that feels good." Terri moans.

"Plenty of time for that. Now go say so before I fuck you if front of him to make you say it." She takes her hand out of Terri's jeans and watches her walk up to Will.

"Hey Will."

"Terri? What are you doing here?" Will is shocked seeing his ex-wife.

"I came to say sorry to you Will."

"Oh well thank you Terri, it means a lot." Will tells her.

"Look I know we're not on good terms, but I was wondering if we could be friends?" The blonde asks.

"Of course Terri."

"Oh congrats on your marriage by the way." Terri is happy for him.

"Thank you. I really love her Terri." Will smiles.

"Good at least you found love."

"I hope you do the same."

"Same. I'll see you later Will." Terri turns to walk away.

"Wait." Will stops her.

"Yes?" Terri turns around.

"Come to Glee. We're having a little party."

"I would love too." Terri walks with Will to Glee.

Snixx watched the whole things and smiles. She walks to Glee herself. She walks in looking at Terri and winks at her. Terri blushes. Snixx crosses Terri's name off of her list and she looks at the next name Shelby Corcoran. Snixx smiles evilly. Snixx changes back into Santana for now until she sees Shelby.

"1 down 16 more to go. This is going to be fun." Her alter ego says. Santana/Snixx just smiles. It's going to be a fun ride.

That was my first time writing a smut scene. How was it does it need work or what? Was I too violent? Was it good? Should I continue this story? It's up to you. Hope you guys liked. I'm not good at this. Love you peeps.

End of Chapter 1: Terri.


	2. Shelby

All mistakes are mine guys. Here we go.

Shelby

Shelby walks into Glee looking fine. Santana just smirks. She turns into Snixx and it's on. She sees Shelby whispers into Will's ear and walks out. Santana sneaks out without any more noticing. She sees Shelby walk into her old office and Santana follows her. Santana turns into Snixx instantly. Shelby is bent over looking for something.

"Well looky here." Snixx said.

"Oh god Santana. You scared me." Shelby has her hand over her heart.

"Good. I'm not Santana." She smirks at the sexy woman.

"Yes you are."

"Do you think I'm Santana?" She questions with fire in her eyes.

"Uh yes I do. If you're not Santana then who are you?" Shelby is confused as hell.

"Take a good look Shelby." She looks at the woman with a sexy smirk.

Shelby look at her and looks into her eyes and her hand goes over her mouth.

"Snixx?" Shelby wants to know how Santana changed into her alter ego.

"Hey. How are ya?"

"Oh my god."

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You know. I never got over that lost we had against the New directions." Snixx smirks.

"San- I mean Snixx. That was a long time ago." Shelby reminds her.

"I don't like to lose. I think you should pay for it."

"Pay? How should I?" Shelby questions.

"You and I plus my cock are going to have some fun." She smiles evilly.

"I can't." Shelby swallows hard.

"Why not?" Snixx is confused. She's in fucking charge.

"I'm no slut." Shelby states,

"Well today you are."

"I…."

"Shelby I'm not in the fucking mood. You should really undress." Snixx kisses her lips.

"Okay." Shelby is afraid of what might happen if she doesn't obey. So she undresses herself leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Oh I'm going to fuck the shit out of your pussy baby." Snixx takes her clothes off leaving her in her bra and boxers. Her cock is so hard and if it doesn't get any attention soon she is going to be pissed off.

"I don't feel right about this." Shelby is worried.

"Look you owe me Shelby. I mean we could have won, but we didn't".

"Snixx look I'm really not into young people."

"Don't make me laugh Shelby. You and Puckerman fucked. Now it's our turn." She smirks.

"But I…."

"Hey! I'm the boss here, so get on your knees and suck my cock like a slut." Snixx demands the older woman.

Shelby obeys Snixx and gets on her knees and sucks her cock.

"Oh shit." Snixx moans.

Shelby is sucking her cock so fucking good. She knows she loves it. Snixx's cock is the best damn thing she's ever tasted.

"Oh right there baby. Suck my cock like a good girl."

Shelby sucks her cock even faster, bobbing her head back and forth. Snixx grabs her hair and thrusts into Shelby's mouth. Shelby has no gag reflexes, so Snixx is happy for that.

"Oh fuck yeah Shelby. Such a slutty mouth I'm fucking." Snixx goes even faster.

Shelby's panties are completely ruined at this point. She holds Snixx's thighs tightly while the younger girl thrusts into her mouth and she loves how rough she is being. Snixx's cock pokes her throat.

"Here it comes baby. Swallow it all." Snixx shoots thick ropes of cum down her throat.

"Hmmpphhh." Shelby's mouth is filled with nothing but cum.

Snixx takes her dick out of the older woman's mouth and smirks down at her. Snixx picks Shelby and sits her on the desk and brings her into a kiss. Shelby wraps her arms around the younger girls neck. Snixx sticks her tongue into Shelby's mouth. They both moan into the kiss. Snixx pulls away from the kiss. She looks down and sees the older woman's panties soaked and wet. She touches her most sensitive area.

"Oh." Shelby moans.

"God you're so fucking wet baby." Snixx licks her lips.

"I'm so wet for you baby."

"Good. I'm going to fuck you so damn good baby."

"I'm dripping for you." Shebly bits her lip.

"That pussy is mine". Snixx rips Shelby's bra and panties off and spread her legs.

Snixx she just dives into her pussy. Shelby moans loud.

"Oh my god. So good baby."

"I know." Snixx dives right back into that pussy.

Shelby can't help but moan and the younger girl's actions. She eating her out so good. Shelby has her eyes closed and she's gripping Snixx's hair.

"Yes!" Shelby screams.

The younger girl sucks onto her clit and fingers her with three fingers. Shelby grips the side of desk hard. Snixx fingers her harder and deeper. Shelby's eyes roll to the back of her head. Snixx just continues to suck on her clit. Shelby comes into her mouth. Snixx stands up and looks at Shelby with an evil smile. She takes the rest of clothes off and spits on her hand and jerks off. Shelby is just watching her fuck her hand and she is getting wetter by the minute. Snixx takes her cock and rubs in on her clit.

"Oh my god baby so good on that clit." Shr rubs it faster."

"Oh Snixx baby." Shelby loves when her clit gets attention.

"I'm cumming!"

"Me too."

"Oh fuck!" She cums all over Shelby's pussy and stomach.

"Damn that hot."

"I know."

She smiles as she sits down in the chair.

"Come ride my big dick baby."

Shelby gets off of the desk with shaky legs. She straddles Snixx and lines the younger girl's dick to her entrance. She slides down on it and they both moan.

"Oh fuck Shelby." Snixx can't believe it.

"Oh my fuck!" Shelby feels so good right now.

"Yeah ride me baby."

"Oh shit." Shelby is riding her cock like last cock on earth.

"Oh yeah. Right there slut." Snixx smacks her ass.

"Oh yeah spank me." Shelby begs.

"Yeah you liked getting spanked by me?" She smacks her ass again.

"Oh I love it so much. Oh your dick is fucking good." Shelby is in heaven at this point.

"God you're making me feels so good with that tight slutty pussy baby." She grips her hips.

"Yes! Oh my shit!" Shelby rides her faster.

"Yeah ride that dick like you fucking mean it baby. You love this dick? Huh baby?"

"Oh I fucking love it so damn much. It's fucking my pussy so damn good."

"That's right. You're such a slut riding me like a cowgirl. Hold still whore." She tells her.

"What are you doing?"

"This!" Snixx thrusts up inside of her pussy hard while holding Shelby's ass.

"Oh god!" Shelby yells.

"Oh yeah. I'm deep in that tight pussy." She thrusts harder.

"Faster!" Shelby has her head on Snixx's chest while the younger girl pounds her like no tomorrow.

"Shit!" Snixx pushes the woman up so she look at her. She grabs Shelby's tits with both hand and squeezes them hard.

"Yeah smack them!"

"Yeah like me smacking those titties don't you!?" Snixx smacks her tits hard.

"Yeah punish me!" Shelby begs.

"As you wish." Snixx stands up and fucks Shelby fast and hard while taking her left tit onto her mouth.

"Yes baby! Oh shit right there! Fuck me just like that!" Shelby is screaming.

"Oh fuck!" Snixx pound into her at a rapid speed.

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!" Shelby yells for her life.

"Cum on my fucking cock slut!" Snixx hold the woman with one arm while rubbing her clit.

"I'm cumming so fucking hard baby. Pound my pussy harder!"

"Cum on my dick! Now!" She goes harder than before.

"Say you're sorry us making us lose!" Snixx goes so fast it's ridiculous.

"I'm sorry for making us lose!" Shelby is crying because it feels so good.

"Cum on my fucking dick. Make it wet with your slutty ass cum. Now whore before I explode in that slutty ass cunt!" She goes harder than before.

"AHHHHHHHH SHHHHIIIITTTTT!" Shelby cums so hard that she almost passes out.

"Fuuuuuckkk!" She comes so hard and falls back into the chair with Shelby on top of her.

"Hmm." Shelby is panting really hard with her head on Snixx's chest.

"Damn." She laughs.

"That was hot." Shelby looks at her.

"I know. I was there." She smiles.

"Your cock feels so good."

"Please don't make me hard again."

"Why not?"

"Because they're probably looking for you."

"Good point, but I can't stand right now." Shelby says.

"Good. Let's me know you learned a lesson. You did learn it right?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now do you feel better after I tore that pussy up?"

"Yes you tore it up so fucking good." Shelby says honestly, because she did.

"Come baby let's head back."

"Okay." Shelby kisses the Latina. They both get so caught up into kissing that they forgot about the party.

After a 10 minute makeout. Shelby gets off of Snixx. They both put their clothes back on and walk back to the Glee club. When they walked in Rachel walks over to her mother asking her where she has been. Shelby lies and tell her that she need some air outside. Snixx winks at her. Shelby sits beside her daughter and laughs the rest of time they were there. Snixx sits down and marks Shelby off of her list. Next up April Rhodes. Snixx smiles evilly. On it's on bitch. 2 down 15 more to go. She's just getting started. She turns back into Santana and continues to have fun with everyone.

How was that? I'm trying to make it as dirty as I can. April is next guys. Anybody want any kinky ideas? PM me. Sweet Lady Kisses.

End of Chapter 2: Shelby


	3. April

Here we go guys. Hope you guys like it. Chapter 3.

April.

April Humiliation in this chapter. I will start off with Santana in the beginning of the chapter before she turns into Snixx.

Santana is having a good time at the party. _"Something's off."_ She says in her head. Santana looks around and doesn't see April. _"Huh that's weird."_ Santana says in her mind. Santana is curious about April's whereabouts. Santana is do drifted off into space that she doesn't' hear Brittany calling her name.

"San!" The blonde yells.

"Huh?" Santana snaps out of it.

"Sanny you alright?" She asks in concern.

"Yeah B. I'm good."

"Oh just called April. She's late."

"Okay who's picking her up?" The Latina asks.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugs.

"I can. Where is she?"

"He said she's at the airport."

"The airport? Why?"

"He said that she felt guilty about the Glee club thing." Brittany tells her.

"So she's going back home."

"What time does the plane leave?"

"In 2 hours."

"I'll go get her."

" !"

Will walks over to the girls.

"Yes?" He asks.

"San will pick up April for you."

"Really?" Will perks up.

"Yeah. I'll be back before the party is over."

"Thank you Santana."

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." Santana walks out to her car and drives off.

Santana speeds through every light in Lima. She's going to get April. Santana only got stopped one time because she did an illegal u-turn. Lucky for her it was a hot female cop. She got off easy by fucking her. Santana finally pulls up to the airport. She looks down at her watch and it read 2:00 p.m., and Santana smiles at this. April's flight doesn't leave until 4. Right on time. Santana walks in looking for April. She walks up to the desk.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for this lady." Santana shows the lady the picture of April.

"Oh her? That bitch is on her plane already. It got here early."

"How? It doesn't leave for another 2 hours."

"Oh no she's going to Texas."

"What time does the plane leave?"

"Oh. In 55 minutes."

"Okay. Which way is it?"

"It's gate D. You can't miss it."

"Thank you Miss Ashley."

"Welcome. Oh yeah smack her for me. She spilled drink all over me."

"Oh I will." Santana walks to the gate.

"_Shit!"_ She thinks. How is she going to get passed the door lady? She needs a plan and a quick one. Santana needs to get this 55 minutes of fucking in. Santana walks into the dressing room and changes into a pilot costume. She walks up to the door lady and tells her that she's flying the plane. She lets her in. _"Sucka."_ She laughs in her mind. Santana walks in and instantly changes into Snixx. She's going to make April pay for doing this to the Glee Club. She sees April on her computer.

"Well looky here."

"Santana? What are you doing here?" April asks.

"I'm not Santana. Jeez!"

"Who are you then Snixx?" April chuckles.

"You guess correctly."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right April."

"Look I can explain."

"Explain what? How you lied to Will about everything? Glee Club is gone April, for good."

"Look I wanted to Save it, but you know how Sue is tracking down shit."

"I know, but you still lied. You know what I do to Liars April?"

"What sing them to death?" April glares at her.

"Very funny bitch, but no. I fuck them to death. I'm going to make you pay April."

"Please you won't do shit to me." April says.

"Don't test me woman. You're going to suck my cock, then you're going to spread your legs open and I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

"I'd like to see you try." April challenges her.

Oh that does it. Snixx unzips her pants pulling her boxers down with her pants around her ankles. She grabs April's head leading her towards her cock. She spreads the older woman's lips with her dick. She stick it in and moans instantly. She has her hand on April's head moving her back and forth.

"Ugh fuck. That feels so good." Snixx moans.

April sucks and sucks. Her jaw is starting to hurt, but Snixx doesn't care. So she decided to thrust into the older woman's mouth. She has a tight grip on her hand and thrusts into her mouth wildly.

"Oh shit." She goes faster.

April is gagging on her cock. She has to admit this is pretty hot. It's not like she hasn't fuck and young person before. So she decided to let her take charge. April closes her eyes and enjoys it.

"Oh yeah you fucking slut. Take this dick in that slutty throat. You like it don't you?"

April nods the best way she can. She does love this.

"I'm coming. Drink all of me."

April sucks the tip and it was complete over. Snixx comes so hard in her mouth. April obeyed and drinks all of the younger girl's cum. Snixx still has her hands on her head while coming down from her high. She pulls the woman off of her.

"Damn woman."

"Wow that was hot." April beams.

"I know. I was there."

"You taste good."

"I know. Now shut the fuck up and spread your legs open. I'm eating you out." Snixx gets on her knees and dives in.

"Oh my god." April moans.

Snixx just continues to eat the older woman out with no hesitation. April holds the younger girl's head making her eat her out deeper.

"Oh right there. That feels so fucking good."

"I know. I'm making you feel that way." Snixx drives back in.

"Oh that's feels so glorious." April moans deeply when she feels Snixx sucking her clit.

Snixx continues to go to work on the womans clit. She sticks three fingers into her soking wet pussy. April goes nuts.

"Yes! Right there!" April's eyes are closed.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"You like the way my fingers fuck that tight pussy?" She fingers her deeper.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Aprils is in a daze.

"Yeah fucking tighten that pussy around my fingers."

"You feel so good Snixx." April pussy tightens hard around her fingers.

"You're cumming aren't you? Come for me slut." Snixx fingers her faster.

Aprils eyes rolls to the back of her when Snixx flicks her clit. Snixx fingers the woman harder. She just smirks evilly.

"YES!" April cums hard.

"Good girl." Snixx kisses her.

"Hmm." April says against her lips.

"Now spread them wide. Now!"

April spreads her legs wide. Snixx thrusts into her pussy hard and she doesn't care at all.

"Oh yeah April." She moans.

"Oh. Right there."

"Take this dick whore." She goes faster.

"Oh shit! Fuck. Keep going." April feels so good.

"Hmm if feels good having a big cock fucking that slutty cunt doesn't it?" The Latina grips her thighs and thrust harder than she should.

"Yes! God if feels so fucking good! Harder!" Aprils pleads.

"Take it bitch! Take this big fucking dick in that pussy!" She goes even harder.

"Oh my god!"

"Ride me bitch!" Snixx switches positions where she is sitting on her back waiting for the older blonde to give her dick some pleasure.

April straddles Snixx by placing her legs on both sides of the girl's thighs. She lines her Snixx's dick up at her entrance. She sinks down on the big cock and moans instantly. Snixx holds her thighs and thrust up inside her pussy.

"Right there Snixx."

"Yeah look at you riding this sexy dick. You better make my dick wet."

"I promise I will. Yes honey right fucking there."

"Take it! Take it hard!" Snixx grabs the woman closer to her to the point where April face in hiding in the crook of her neck. Snixx just thrusts harder than ever. April moans in her ear.

"If feels so good in my pussy."

"I know. Your pussy is fucking warm and wet. You like me pounding this pussy?"

"Yes I love it so much."

Snixx looks up over April's shoulder and sees Ashely looking at her fucking April hard. She fucking her so hard all you hear is wet slapping sounds echoing on the fucking plane. Snixx stills has like 15 minutes left. She stares at Ashley and she pounds April so hard to where her ass cheeks are jiggling.

"Take it. Fucking take it that fucking cunt bitch!" Snixx goes faster.

"God don't stop!" April cries out.

"I won't." She smack Aprils ass sending a loud sound on the plane.

Ashley just watches as Snixx fucks the shit out of April. Snixx just smirks at her. April doesn't even know that the woman is there watching them fuck. Snixx sticks her right middle finger into her ass.

"Shit!" Aprils shrieks.

"Yeah that's a tight asshole there love."

"Oh I'm gonna come so fucking hard."

"Don't you fucking dare!" She pushes April up and holds her ass cheeks mobbing her back and forth on her dick.

"Oh my fucking shit!" April yells.

"Aww you need to come don't you?" Snixx coos.

"Yes please. I need to come." April begs.

"Why?"

"Snixx please let me come. Oh fuck right there." April needs it.

"You don't deserve to come my dick!" Snixx rubs her clit.

"Oh no! Don't please!" April is going to come without permission.

"April I swear if you come….!"

"Oh fuck!" April comes anyway.

"What the fuck?!" Snixx is fucking pissed.

"I'm sorry." April is still on Snixx's dick.

"What do you mean you're sorry?! I told you about coming April!" She is fucking livid. No one disobeys her.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry." April is looking down at her.

"You damn right it was! You see we still have 7 minutes. You're going to pay for coming April! I mean it!"

"But…" April starts.

"But by ass April. You disobeyed me. Give off of me!"

April gets off of her and turns around and sees Ashley standing there. April's eyes widen.

"She was here?"

"Yep. She enjoyed it too." Snixx said pointing to the woman wet spot.

"Oh yeah she's the one I spilled my drink all over." April says with a smirk.

"Ashley honey can you send it the people please and delay the plane for a minute? I'm going to fuck her in front of them. That okay?" Snixx winks at her.

"Hell yeah. Anything to get payback on this bitch for spilling her drink on me." Ashley goes to get everyone.

"Snixx I'm sorry for cumming I didn't mean it."

"April when I fuck you. I'm in charge not you. You come when I tell you too. Now you have to pay for it. I'm sorry, but this is what happens when you don't listen."

"Here we go guys. Enjoy the show." Ashley brings in a plane full of people.

April is embarrassed. She sees people looking at her nakedness along with Snixx.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome. I'm sorry about this, but this plane will be a little late going to Texas. You want to know why?"

"Yes." A country man said.

"Well before you guys came on this plane, we were fucking. She came when I told her not to. Does that sound fair to the person who's in charge?" She asks the crowd.

"No!" The crowd says.

"So you guys don't mind me teaching her a lesson? I mean your plane might me a little late."

"Girl do whatever. You're hot anyway. Besides we don't like her. She's a bitch. So fuck her good." A young woman says.

"You heard them April. Get into the position." She demands.

"Please not here." April begs.

"Do what she says April." Ashley spoke up. No way in hell is she missing this one.

April obeys and gets into the doggy position. Everyone is looking at her and smirking. Come to say April know these people. She's the one who stole half of their money to get buy Rinky Dinks.

"Now being a good girl and tell these people what you are."

SMACK

"Oh fuck. I'm a slut."

"Damn right you are!" Someone yells.

"What are you a slut for April?"

"Yo dick!" Another person yells.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

"Yeah spank her!" An older man yells.

"She stole our money! Make her pay hard!" An older woman yells.

"Pound her with that big cock!" A gay teenage boy yells.

"Then fuck me after!" A teenage girl yells out.

"Teach her a lesson baby. Pound her good. Make us females get wet." Ashley says.

"You got it." Snixx thrust into April from behind. The crowd cheers loud.

"Yes!" April yells.

"Look she likes it! My name is Emily by the way!" Emily yells.

"Oh god Snixx! Yes fuck me!"

"Take it! Oh shit!" Snixx throws her head back.

"Wow that looks like it feels so good." Emily says.

"What's my name?" Snixx smacks April's ass really hard.

"Snixx!"

"That's right. Who's in charge of this pussy?"

"You are!"

"Don't (thrust) you (thrust) ever (thrust) fucking (thrust) Come (thrust) without (thrust) my (thrust) permission (thrust) again (thrust)." Snixx is going fast again.

"Oh my god!" April screams.

"Yeah that's what you get April. Take that dick in the tight pussy!" Ashley yells.

"Oh it feels so fucking good!" April is set for another release.

"Don't come!" She grips April's hips harder and just pound the fuck out of her.

Everyone is looking at the woman getting fucked really good. Some people are drooling. They wish they could get this every damn day.

"Say you're sorry April!" Snixx says.

"I'm sorry!" She yells.

"Say you will never disobey me again."

"I will never disobey you again!"

"Tell everyone you love my dick pounding that cunt."

"I love her dick pounding my cunt. Oh shit. Can I come?" April needs to release this.

"Hey Emily should she come?" Snixx grabs onto April's shoulder and goes even harder.

"Yeah she should. Emily states.

"Yeah sure. Okay April you can come on this fat cock." The Latina rubs her clit hard.

"Oh god!" April screams loud

April comes some hard she starts to see stars. Snixx comes inside of her hard. They're both panting so hard.

"You feel better now?" Snixx asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry." April is panting.

"Good." She pulls out of April and pulls her pants and boxers up.

"Bye Snixx." Emily says

"See you guys later. Oh and April don't bother coming to the party. I'll tell them that I missed your flight. Snixx smirks.

"Okay."

"Be good April." Snixx raises an eyebrow.

"I will." April is fully dressed now."

"Have a nice flight guys." She says.

"We will!" The crowd says.

Snixx walks out of the plane with a huge smile. She walks out of the airport, gets into her car and drives back to the school. When she arrives everyone is still there. She walks over to and tells him everything that happened (except the sex part). just nods and walks over to Holly. Snixx had done it again. Another one down. She marks April off of her list. 3 down 14 more to go. Next up Holly Holliday. She turns back into Santana decided to have a good rest of the night.

End of Chapter 3: April


	4. Holly

Holly

Now Santana has never had anything bad against Ms. Holliday. To be honest she was the one who realized that she and Brittany belonged together. It was fate and to be honest it was. Santana always wanted to get in Holly's pants though. She always wanted to thank her so maybe this could be a good thank you. Santana really doesn't want to go all Snixx on Ms. Holliday because she didn't do anything wrong. So she going to stay as Santana for this chapter.

Okay so I know you guys want Snixx, but Santana is going to be in this chapter and she's going to stay that way. Snixx will appear at the end for a short period of time. Holly was the one who helped Santana so I think we should just have a chapter where it's just Santana.

Enjoy.

Well the Glee Club is finally over. Santana is really sad about it. This is where she realized this is where she belongs and of course it was her first time to say her feelings out loud to Brittany. Santana gets up from her seat and sees Holly sitting on the floor in the hallway. Santana sits down beside her.

"Hey Holly."

"Hey there San."

"What's wrong?"

"Sue fucking won." Holly says bitterly.

"Hey it's not your fault. Sue has always wanted to take us down all of these years." Santana states.

"I know, but still. I even tried to put up as much as I can."

"Look, its April's fault." Santana hisses.

"I know. What did you do?" Holly looks at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Santana know Holly is onto her.

"Santana you fucked her didn't you?" The older blonde asks.

"No. What makes you think I did?"

"Santana April called me saying she got a good fuck in. She said she came so hard she saw the north start." Holly giggles.

"Oh fine you got me." Santana throws her hands up.

"So uh did you like it?" Holly is curious.

"It wasn't me. It was Snixx. She takes over when people do wrong."

"Snixx huh? Did she like it?"

"Duh. A 10 inch long hard cock Holly."

"That's how long you are?"

"Yep."

"Who else have you done?"

"Terri and Shelby."

"How were they?"

"Snixx said it felt good."

"I'm next aren't I?"

"Maybe." Santana rushes out quickly.

"Santana you don't have to lie."

"Well I'm not turning into Snixx on you Holly. That's not right on my part. You never did anything bad to me at all." Santana states.

"Good." Holly sees Santana's boner.

"What?"

"You seem excited." Holly points to her junk.

"Fuck." Santana covers it up.

"Hey I was looking!" Holly moves her hands.

"Let's go to your house."

"No. I got a better idea. Let's do it in Sue's office."

"Okay I always wanted to do it there."

Holly stands up quckily. She pulls Santana up and drags her out. They Sneak into Sue' office. Sue must be gone for lunch. Sue takes at least an hour and a half maybe. So they get straight to the point. They both stripped their clothes off leaving hem butt ass naked. Santana sits in Sue's chair. She shivers a bit because the seat is cold. Holly walks over to her and gets onto her knees and sucks Santana's cock.

"Oh shit!"

"Hmm wow." Holly sucks again.

"Oh damn Holly. You're mouth feels so fucking good."

"Hmm you like that?"

"So much. Suck it good." Santana lets her head hit the cushion.

Holly continues to suck her cock making Santana feel good. Santana's dick really does taste good. Holly knew she was packing. She always wanted to have sex with the Latina. Holly bobs her head up and down on San's dick.

"Oh fuck. That feels so fucking good. Make me come." Santana grips her hair.

"Hmm I'm gonna make you come so hard San." Holly suck the hell out of the head.

"Oh fuck!" Santana screams while releasing her seed really hard into Holly's mouth.

"Hmmph." Holly just keeps her cock into her mouth until Santana comes down from her high.

"Damn Holly." Santana lays back. She's in a fucking Daze.

"Ready for my pussy?"

"Yeah. Let me eat you out first." Santana stands up and picks up Holly placing her in the chair.

"San please hurry." Holly is so wet.

"You're so wet. I can't wait to taste you."

"Please eat me."

"If you say so." Santana starts to eat Holly out. It's lunch time and Santana is hungry for a snack.

"Oh shit."

"Hmm good." Santana continues to eat her out.

"Oh god San. Right there." Holly throws her head back.

"You taste so good."

"Fuck keep going." Holly grips the arms of the chair.

"So good. Taste like Vanilla ice cream." Santana continues to dig in.

"Yes! You're eating me out so fucking good." Holly moans.

"Come in my mouth." Santana tongue fucks her.

"Oh I'm coming."

"Come for me." Santana wiggles her tongue really fast.

"Oh damn!" Holly loses it. She comes right then and there.

"Hmm so good." Santana licks her clean and stands up.

"Wow. That was amazing." Holly smiles.

"I know. Fuck my dick Holly." Santana pushes everything off of Sue's desk and lays down on it. Holly climbs on top of the desk and straddles Santana. Holly does the reverse cowgirl position. She sinks down on Santana's cock and moans.

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah that feels good."

"Oh so good." Holly starts to ride Santana.

"Oh shit. Ride my cock."

"Hmm you like that?" Holly asks.

"Oh yeah. Fuck me."

"Oh Santana." Holly rides her faster.

"Oh fuck! Ride my dick Holly!" Santana puts her hands on her hips making her bounce up and down on her dick hitting her spot.

"Oh yes! Your dick is hitting my spot!" Holly grips Santana's knees and rides her hard.

"Oh damn! Yeah ride me like you mean it. Oh shit!"

"Give it to me San!"

"Fuck!" Santana lifts up her hips and pounds into Holly.

"Yes! Oh fuck!"

"Yeah baby. That's it!"

"Oh god San!"

"Ugh fuck Holly!"

"Harder!"

"Shit! Holly!" Santana goes harder.

"Fuck me with your big hard cock!" Holly says

"Oh shit! Let me fuck you from behind!"

"Hurry!" Holly gets off of Santana and gets into doggy position. Santana is settles herself on her knees and thrust in from behind.

"Oh San, fuck yeah."

"Oh yeah take this dick." Santana leans back a little.

"Your cock feels so good inside my pussy, you fill me up so good."

"This pussy is mine." Santana spreads Holly's legs for deeper access.

"You make me feel amazing," she says between moans.

"Hmm you love this dick?"

"Yes I love it. Nobody fucks me like you do."

"That's fucking right." Santana goes deeper inside that pussy.

"Oh fuck."

"God I love your pussy. So tight and warm." Santana gives her ass a smack.

"Oh yeah spank me baby."

"You like it when I spank that ass?" She spanks her again.

"Yeah. God Santana take control of my pussy." She feels the younger girl go even faster making the desk shake. Their skin makes a loud slapping sound.

"Holly I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me!"

"Oh fuck!" Santana pulls out and comes all over Holly's ass.

"Put it back in." Holly hasn't released yet.

"Fine." Santana flips her over to where she's on her back. She thrusts into her pussy again.

"Oh right there San."

"That feel good, baby? She asks as she jackhammers into her cunt. "

"Y- y-yes," she struggles to answer.

"Take it Holly. Take it that tight cunt baby." Santana pounds the older woman with all of her might.

"Oh god, yeah, just like that."

San bites her lip as she thrusts into her, her warm pussy clenching around her cock.

"You like that, Holly? Does my cock feel good fucking that tight pussy?" Santana goes so deep inside of Holly.

"So good." Holly Whimpers.

"I'm coming again!" Santana goes so hard that the desk breaks.

"Oh fuccckkkk Sannnnnn!" Holly is going nuts.

"Yeah come on my dick!" Santana rubs her clit hard and fast.

"Fuccckk!" Holly comes so hard she almost blacks out.

"Dammit!" Santana comes inside of Holly. She falls on top of her breathing heavy.

"Wow. That was so hot." Holly says.

"Yeah it was." Santana pecks her lips.

"We need to go San. Sue could be back."

"Good idea." Santana pulls out of the older woman as her cock makes a sound as she slips out. They get dressed and they make out for a bit. Santana is so happy she came up with this idea.

"Thank you. I feel much better."

"Me too. Let's roll." Santana leaves the school with Holly and they head over to breadstix with everyone else.

Santana and Holly leaves a sticky mess on the broken desk top. Sue walks back into her office and almost faints. She smells the scent of sex.

"Who the fuck has been in here?!" Sue walks out of her office pushing every kid around heading towards Figgins office.

Santana goes back into her and closes the door. It's been a long 4 days. Just one more day here in Lima. Snixx taps her chin as she thinks about the girls on her list. Snixx relaxes for a bit. She's gotten almost all of the adults out of the way. She grabs her notebook and smirks. Emma. Hmm how is she going to get this OCD freak to have sex with her? Oh well, she'll figure it out tomorrow. She marks Holly off of her list. "4 down 13 more to go" She smirks. Next up Emma Pillsbury. She turns her light off and turns back into Santana. She goes to sleep.

End of Chapter 4: Holly. Now I know this one wasn't as exciting like the other three that's only because Holly is not the bad one in here. So I just stuck with Santana. I don't know how the hell I'm going to write Miss Pillsbury. I really need someone's help with that one. PM me. I really need help with hers. Which other story do you guys want this week? Sweet Lady Kisses.


End file.
